His Mechanic
by SpawnOfSatan
Summary: Edward once again ends up in a hospital, and non other than his mechanic comes for a visit. Winry begins to feel of less importance since she is always kept oblivious as to how Edward keeps ending up in the hospital this way. Edward x Winry. Oneshot.


Winry sat in Ed's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. She just sat there staring into space as many thought went through her head.

'_Just how many times have they ended up in a hospital? , And they never tell me how it happens. I feel like such a burden on them, especially on Ed. They're always keeping me out of their lives.'_ These thought echoed through Winry's mind over and over again making her feel of less importance every time.

Finally, the boy in front of her opened his eyelids to reveal an ambitious shade of golden eyes. As he slowly tried to sit up, he could barely let out these words "uumphh, am I at the hospital again?" as he held his bandaged head in pain.

"Don't force yourself to sit up Ed, you need to rest" Winry said as she pushed Ed back into lying on his bed. When Ed finally regained is composure, he realized that Winry was at his hospital bed. "Winry?! What are you doing here?" Ed exclaimed. "Major Armstrong called me because SOMEONE was being his usual stupid self who went and got his arm DESTROYED, AGAIN!" she shouted frustrated as she smacked Ed's head with a wrench.

"I'm so sorry Winry, please don't kill me" Ed apologized quickly.

"You idiot, you always get me so worried about you. And you never tell me anything about what's going on." Winry trailed off as tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks.

"Winry.." was all Ed could manage to say, he didn't know what do in this situation.

"Ed, Am I a burden to you?" Winry finally forced herself to ask, she was scared of the answer she'd get so she always held back this question.

Ed looked at her with a shocked expression, how could she even think that?

"Of course not!" Ed shouted, making Winry jump at the sudden loudness. She looked at him straight in the eye with tears streaming down hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout.." Ed said quietly.

Silence. They both didn't know what to say, Winry just sobbed every now and then.

Suddenly, Winry felt herself being pulled. Then she felt an arm wrap around her, embracing her in a hug.

"Look at me, I'm such a mess, I can't even hug you properly with one arm destroyed." Ed said while laughing quite sadly. Winry couldn't help but smile as she heard his laugh, she buried her head into his shoulder.

"If I'm not a burden, then why is that you always keep everything from me Ed?" Winry whispered.

Ed kept silent for a moment, he had the answer in his mind but he didn't know why he couldn't speak. Something about this situation disabled him from being able to respond quickly or even process her words.

"Al and I decided to keep these things to ourselves, because it was our mistake, we will deal with it alone." He stated, pausing a little. "Not just that. We cant really tell you anything Winry, we can't put you in that danger." He said as he now had his hand on Winry's shoulder making her look at this face. "You're in enough danger just by the mere fact that you know us. Winry, we lost so much. We-" Ed paused but quickly changed his words "I don't want to lose you." Ed said while looking her in the eyes.

Winry's tears stopped, but she was lost for words. _'all this time, I thought he was keeping it from me because I wasn't that important. But he was doing all of this for my safety!'_

"I don't want to lose you too, Ed." Winry finally replied. Ed smiled at her as she went for another hug, this time she wrapped her arms around him really tightly.

"Umm, Winry, I can't brea-" Ed was saying before he passed out.

"Oh my god, I forgot that you're already injured!" Winry panicked a little as she set him down again on his hospital bed.

She watched him again, waited for him to wake up again, this time she held his hand.

Alphonse walked into the hospital room eager to tell Ed about his new discovery. "Brother I think I-" he stopped mid-sentence when he found Winry sitting on a chair next to Ed's bed, hunched over with her head on Ed's chest and her hand in his. She was sleeping soundly, dreaming with the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Al smiled as he quietly left the room, careful not to wake them up.


End file.
